Rena Rouge
|-|Rena Rouge= |-|Alya Césaire= |-|Lady WiFi= |-|Rena Rage= |-|Oblivio= Summary Alya Césaire is Marinette's best friend and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is also the sole admin of the Ladyblog and head of the school blog. When Alya receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug, she becomes Rena Rouge, a superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season onwards. With the Fox Miraculous, when inhabited by Trixx, she can transform into a fox-themed superhero. In one episode, Alya gets suspended from school because of Chloé, and she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Lady Wifi, a supervillain whose powers come from her smartphone and its Wi-Fi signal. In an episode of Season 3, "Oblivio", Alya and her boyfriend Nino get caught playing a video game together during a school trip and due to their shame, both end up being re-akumatized by Hawk Moth into Oblivio, a supervillain with the power to erase memories. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Alya Césaire (Civilian), Lady WiFi, Oblivio (as an akumatized villain), Rena Rouge (Super-heroine Alter ego), Rena Rage (Akumatized Super-heroine alter ego) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female, Genderless (As Oblivio) Age: 13-15 Classification: Human, Schoolgirl, Writer of the Ladyblog, Superheroine, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Alya = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Transformation |-|Rena Rouge = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Flute Wielder, Acrobatics, Able to create large scale illusions, Capable of creating Illusory clones, Surface Scaling,Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Resistance to extreme temperatures and Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) |-|Lady WiFi = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Able to pause and rewind other peoples actions, Pseudo-Intangibility (Able to convert her body into pixels) Teleportation (Capable of teleporting through Mobile devices and through communication signals), Able to lock and unlock objects and people, Able to summon a floating fast forward pad; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Lady WiFis that would remain immobile until Alya gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Oblivio = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Energy Projection, Can cause ammnesia to anyone hit by their projectile, Ammnesia Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If their Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Oblivios that would remain immobile until Alya and Nino get both Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Roughly comparable to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Comparable to and could harm Carapace) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought with Ladybug and Cat Noir about a year after they fought Stoneheart. Was able to briefly knock out Cat Noir with one of her blasts) | At least Multi-City Block level (Able to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Intercepted Dark Cupid’s arrow before it could reach Carapace. Able to keep up with the likes of Ladybug and Cat Noir) | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to The Mime) | Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Comparable to Carapace) | Class M (Pinned Cat Noir against the floor) | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Capable of exchanging blows with Cat Noir) | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Fell from a good height in "The Pharaoh", Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other miraculous holders) | At least Multi-City Block level, Pixel Conversion and Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level Akuma reproduction makes them somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (Comparable to Cat Noir) Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with her Flute. Several thousand metres with Illusions. | Standard Melee Range, Several thousand metres with phone projectiles. | Standard Melee Range, Several thousand metres ammnesia projectiles (Was going to erase the memories of all of the people in Paris) Standard Equipment: The Fox Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Illusion), which allows her to transform into Rena Rouge, a Fox-themed super heroine. Her Magic Flute, which allows her to cast Illusions | Mobile Phones (with Akuma inside) | Ammnesia Gun (with Akuma inside) Intelligence: High (She is very tech-savvy. She created The Ladyblog site, operated it alongside the school blog easily, figured out a lot of things about Ladybug, Cat Noir, their Miraculouses and the akumatized villains they fight against, such as their time limit. She also quickly deduced that Trixx (and kwamis in general), gives heroes their powers despite never meeting a kwami before she got the miraculous.) Weaknesses: Once using one of her illusions, she only has 5 minutes before she detransforms. Powers will be lost if her necklace is taken | Unable to use her phone without WiFi service, Her powers will be lost if her phone has been broken, If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. | Can't fire the memory projectiles if their right hand is blocked, If their Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Rena Rouge = Rena Rouge Weapon Mastery.gif|Rena Rouge uses her flute like a staff Rena Rouge Mirage.gif|Rena Rouge uses her mirage to create an illusion Rena Rouge communicating through her illusion.gif|Rena Rouge communicating through her illusion and fooling Miraculer Fox Miraculous: Alya wields the Fox Miraculous, a fox-tailed necklace that holds her Kwami Trixx, who is able to transform her into the superheroine Rena Rouge. As Rena Rouge, she has enhanced skills, such as speed, strength, and most prominently, agility, shown when she can jump heights that Ladybug and Cat Noir could not. Rena Rouge uses her flute as her weapon, being able to fight with it easily and use her special power. Mirage: Her special power, Mirage, is used by playing her flute with an orange ball of energy at the far end of it. Wherever she throws the ball of energy by swinging the flute, it creates an illusion. However, the illusion disappears if it is touched. Although Mirage is handy to use, Rena Rouge must use it wisely, as she can only use it once before reverting back into her civilian form five minutes after using it. |-|Lady WiFi= Lady Wifi freezing Mr. Damocles with her stop signal.gif|Lady Wifi freezing Mr. Damocles with her stop signal Lady Wifi freezing Chloé with her pause signal.gif|Lady Wifi freezing Chloé with her pause signal Lady Wifi dispels her pause and video icons.gif|Lady Wifi dispels her pause and video icons Lady Wifi Explosion Manipulation.gif|Lady Wifi's Explosion Manipulation Lady Wifi's Teleportation.gif|Lady Wifi's Teleportation Lady Wifi pinning Ladybug to the wall with her lock signal.gif|Lady Wifi pinning Ladybug to the wall with her lock signal Lady Wifi Broadcasting to the entire city of Paris.gif|Lady Wifi Broadcasting to the entire city of Paris Lady Wifi using her fast forward signal.gif|Lady Wifi using her fast forward signal When Akumatized by Hawk Moth, Alya becomes Lady WiFi. She uses her cellphone, which is the akumatized object, as her weapon. Swiping her phone, she can shoot out glowing pink icons: The pause and stop icons, which can freeze people. The padlock icon, which can lock doors, and bind body parts to a surface. The camera icon, which she uses to film and broadcast videos, which she can project in the sky and on all available screens. The fast forward icon, which can be like a hoverboard as a mode of transportation. She is also able to dispel any of the currently in-use icons by crossing them off using her cellphone. Additionally, Lady Wifi can convert her body into pixels, and via travelling through electrical communication signals, teleport herself using cell phones and antennas. Even without her phone abilities, Lady Wifi is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, easily being able to pin Cat Noir down on the ground. In "The Puppeteer", Lady Wifi is also shown to be remarkably strong, easily lifting an entire wooden chest and throwing it across the room at Ladybug. |-|Oblivio= Oblivio's Amnesia Projectiles.gif|Oblivio's Amnesia Projectiles Oblivio Creates a City-Wide Amnesia Sphere.gif|Oblivio Creates a City-Wide Amnesia Sphere As Oblivio, Alya and Nino can shoot amnesia projectiles that will cause anyone who gets hit by them to lose their memories. They can also fire the projectiles up in the air to create a gigantic amnesia ball capable of erasing memories on a city-wide scale. Key: Alya | Rena Rouge | Lady WiFi | Oblivio Note: Oblivio is an akumatization of both Nino and Alya, so Oblivio's key will appear on both pages. Also, since Oblivio is Nino and Alya fused into one villain, they are genderless in this form Gallery MIRACULOUS �� OBLIVIO - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� SEASON 3 Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� FELIX - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Musicians Category:Surface Scalers Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fusions Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Flute Users Category:Genderless Characters